Happy Tree Asylum
by jUsT-CAuSe-I-cAN
Summary: Happy Tree Insane Asylum, home to some of the most mentally unstable people you could meet. And the best part is? I'm going to lock myself in a room with them, and give them psychological tests. I guess it's kind of like interviewing, only I'm risking my well-being, and probably my life as well.


**Hope you likey :)**

* * *

"And you're sure you want to do this? You can change your mind now, Ms...?"

The nurse looked at me earnestly, her chocolate brown eyes searching mine for any hint of uncertainty or doubt.

"Dana. My name's Dana. And yes, I'm sure."

"Well," The nurse sighed shook her head slightly, her short pink hair swaying a bit. "Follow me, then, Ms. Dana."

I adjusted the strap of my bag before doing as I was told and following the woman down the white, clean looking hall. Though I was absolutely positive of what I was about to do, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. This was Happy Tree Insane Asylum, after all, one of the most infamous of its kind. Sure, I was studying to be a criminal psychologist, but maybe this was taking this too far...

_"No," _I inwardly kicked myself. _"You can't back out now." _

Not a word was said on the way to our destination, but the pink haired woman did take a turn down another corridor a little farther up. I trailed after her, noting that both walls of this longer, wider hallway were lined with doors. They were shiny and white, just as everything else, and a few, though not many, had windows. I uneasily acknowledged the fact that said windows were always very small and set as high up as possible. At least one lock or latch was on each door, with various sizes and ways to unlock them.

"Here we are," The nurse's girlish voice interrupted my thoughts, and she came to a stop in front of a door on the left wall. I counted the ones in before it and noted that it was the fourth one down, then took comfort once I saw that it had both a window and a single, electronic password lock. "This will be your first patient, her name's Petunia. I decided to start you off with a more docile one, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," I noticed that I had been taping my pen against my notepad, a nervous habit of mine, and stopped. "I'm actually sort of grateful. I didn't want to just throw myself into this, but please don't think you have to go easy on me this whole time. I need a little challenge at some point."

The nurse gave a small, sympathetic nod, "I'm Giggles, by the way," She reached into the pocket of her white coat, pulled out a thin chain with a red buzzer at the end of it, and passed it to me. "Here, you can wear this as a necklace. Just hit the button if you need anything, and I'll send in someone to help you as quickly as possible. Unless you just want me to have someone go in with you...?"

"No," I replied, and pulled the chain over my head. "The one-on-one questioning thing is... well, I'm not very good at explaining. Just trust me. Besides, you said you started me off with an easier patient, didn't you?"

The nurse, who I now knew as Giggles, sighed, "Not exactly. I said a _more docile_ patient." She slid the cover of the password lock upwards, and swiftly typed in the code to unlock the door.

I laughed awkwardly, "Same thing, really." I knew this was most likely an untrue statement from the nurse's mute reaction. My heart beat sped up as the lock cover was slid back over the keypad, and I started to lightly hit the notepad with my pen again.

Giggles twisted the knob on the door, pulled it open, and waved me into the room behind it. I let out the breath I had been holding before beginning to walk forward.

"Good luck." I heard the door shut and lock behind me.

* * *

"Hello." I reached out to shake hands with the young woman across from me. "I'm Dana."

The woman didn't take my hand, but instead backed away from it looking disgusted. She must've noticed the offended look on my face because she sounded apologetic as she said, "Sorry, it's just... I don't, um- My name's Petunia."

_"Okay...?" _I thought, but chose to smile and smile, set my bag down beside me, and pull up the chair that was resting against the left wall of the square room. "How about you sit down, and we can talk?"

Petunia's eyes widened considerably when I sat down in the chair, and she have me a weird, almost wary look when I asked if she wanted to talk. Nonetheless, she nodded and went to sit down on her small cot in the corner of the room. Not before smoothing and dusting both the sheets and her white pants, I did not fail to notice. Once seated, the girl sat almost uncomfortably, with her back straight as a board, and began to play with her blue hair, which was pulled up into a not-one-hair-out-of-place, perfect ponytail.

Not five minutes in, and I was already scribbling these things down on my notepad.

"So, Petunia, do you mind if I do a few tests?" I finished writing and asked.

"Um, no."

"Perfect." I reached into my bag and pulled out some papers with inkblots on them, keeping one and laying the rest on the floor. I held the one I was holding up in front of Petunia. "What does this look like to you?"

"A stain. An ink stain." The girl's fingers clenched tightly around her hair.

"Well, I know. It's an ink stain on paper, but what does the shape of it remind you of?"

"It's a stain."

I sighed, and pick up the another, "And this one?"

She just looked at me, teal blue eyes widened in terror. Clearly, this was getting me nowhere. I jotted down some more notes before continuing on to the next test.

"Okay, could you tell me a bit about your childhood?"

"Oh, well," The blue haired girl calmed a little as a tucked the inkblots back into their original place and out sight. "Um, my mother died in a car crash when I was really little, so I don't really remember her. I grew up with my father and three brothers. My father never did much, he was so upset after mom died. He was out drinking and doing who-knows-what, so my brothers and I kind of just raised ourselves. Oh, my brothers though. They were so messy, I hated it, and I was always having to clean up after them. I told them to stop, to at least try to be neater, but it's not like they ever did. In fact, they would tease me and try to be as gross as possible. I finally had it when my oldest brother, Max, pushed me into that gross lake by our house. I was wearing my knew dress, too, I had been saving up for that!"

I didn't know how her rambling had gone from messy brothers to lakes and dresses, but I could tell she was getting herself angry, and made an attempt at calming her, "Okay, okay, calm down. What happened next?"

"Well, I can't really remember, um, everything..." Petunia paused and nervously adjusted the pink flower in her hair. "I was so angry, it was like I blacked out or something. I, um, 'woke up,' I guess you could call it, later. My brothers were gone, and I was holding a crowbar. Which was absolutely disgusting, I don't even know where I got it, I dropped it immediately-"

"Woah, wait," I stopped her. "Your brothers were _gone?"_

"Ahah..." The girl laughed awkwardly. "Well, the police found their bodies in the lake a few days later. And I guess that's why I'm here..."

_"Oh my God."_ Even though I was freaking out, I tried to keep my expression as blank as I could. After I moment of silence, I found my voice again, cleared my throat, and forced myself to go on with my questions, "And you were how old when this happened?"

"Fifteen."

_"_And how old are you now?" My voice broke on the word '_now.'_

"Nineteen."

I realized with a start that I had been neglecting to write on my notepad, and quickly tried to scribble down what I could remember of this interesting new development. Once finished, I wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as possible, but knew had a job to do.

_"You only have one more test to do, anyways. And you don't even have to talk to her during it. Besides, you could always..." _I brushed my fingers against the red buzzer hanging around my neck, but pulled both my hand and my thoughts away right after. I refocused my gaze on Petunia, who was looking at me half questioningly and half worriedly.

"Did I upset you?" The blue haired girl asked.

"No, no, you didn't. I'm fine. Okay, this is the last thing we have to do," I took the personality test out of my bag. "Just fill this out."

* * *

Later that day, I finished going over Petunia's answer to the personality test back in my hotel room. There was obviously something seriously wrong with this girl, probably more than one something. Maybe some sort of bipolar thing, or extreme OCD, or anger management problems, or... Obviously, I was in way over my head.

As I got ready for bed, I thought about her tendencies and manor, which would help me with profiling. Or, at least, I started off thinking about that. My mind roamed from there, and as I fell asleep, I was wondering what the other patients would be like. Petunia had killed three people, her brothers, and Giggles had said she was one of the "more docile" residents of Happy Tree Asylum. I couldn't decide whether I was excited or terrified about having to drive back up there again.

No matter what my feelings were, there was no doubt that tomorrow would definitely be quite the day. What was my next patient's name again?

I think Giggles said it was Nutty.

* * *

**Buh, buh, BUUUUH! Endiiiiing! Okay, so maybe it's a little short and not very well written, but whatever.  
**

**You likey? Review and tell me, and favorite and follow, please!**

**You no likey? You can review and tell me, too. **


End file.
